


Let me watch you

by Alexia_Imriel_Courcel



Series: War Games. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smutty, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel/pseuds/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look if give you my word that I won’t do anything you haven’t already let me do. Will you let me watch her fuck you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me watch you

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited, I re-read it to a friend not on here the other day and I noticed a few typos which have been really bugging me. So I appologise for them and hope I have them all sorted now

It had all started six months ago during an after party, celebrating a successful away mission. You yourself had not exactly been sober, when you found a very drunk Kylo Ren.  He was running amok on the Finalizer, with what you were to find out later was Hux’s cat. It was after spending the next six hours dodging the General, successfully managing the drunken man-child that was Kylo Ren, and eventually returning the cat, that the Commander had decided on you as a weekly drinking buddy. You didn’t mind this, Kylo Ren had access to infinitely better alcohol than you could afford on your Petty Officers wage. Plus, once he had pointed out you were far more fun alive than dead (plus, the guy wasn’t exactly unpleasant on the eyes) you started to quite like the guy. Your boyfriend didn’t seem to mind your unexplainable disappearances, or your drunken state. Especially since they invariably resulted in you returning to your shared quarters in quite a willing state afterwards.

As time went by you learned a little about the Commander. Mainly that he appeared to have a huge crush on you. This had become apparent during one drinking session. He had drunkenly kissed you, and suggested you stay over. Whilst your relationship with your partner wasn’t exactly exclusive, (you both had agreed that kissing and some light petting was fine) you knew he’d hit the roof at this. You’d laughed it off, dropped massive hints about your partner, and hoped he’d got the message.

He hadn’t, and after a few months a pattern was set. He’d invite you over and despite your resolve, somewhere along the session you’d both end up kissing. To be fair Kylo had respected you enough to physically keep to your boundaries, but you knew from his face, and the (often quite steamy) conversations you’d both had that he wasn’t happy about you leaving to find your boyfriends quarters each time. But, he had outright sulked the day he discovered your boyfriend was happy for you to see other women.

“So if I was female it’d be okay?”

You’d lent back to look at him as he spoke, his lips swollen from kissing you, his pupils dilating as he continued.

“If it’s a woman it’s okay to let her touch you, fuck you?”

The depth of his voice made that suggestion sound all the more appealing, as you bit your lip nodding at his words. But it was the next breathless words that made your pussy throb, “for her to taste you, that would be okay?”

How the hell you’d managed to walk out of there, to go home instead of insisting he take you then and there you weren’t sure, but you managed it.

It was three days later when you were in the cafeteria that you next saw the Commander. It wasn’t unusual to encounter him as you went about your daily activities. You both had an informal agreement though, that outside your weekly get togethers you would feign ignorance of any social interactions. So why the hell was he approaching you now, at least the nervous glances you had slyly shot your co-workers, and partner after he had demanded you follow him were genuine.

He hadn’t spoken a word as you followed him, your apprehension growing with each step.  Your confusion peaking as he opened the door to his quarters, motioning for you to follow.

Once inside he removed his helmet, and gestured to a bottle of wine and three glasses on nearby coffee table. Explaining he needed to change, he told you to pour yourself a glass walking into his bedroom.

He returned shortly his armour and robes changed to a more casual shirt and trousers. He noticed your half empty glass, topped it up, pulling you to sit closer to him on the couch. You watched, his other arm around you, as he poured wine into the remaining glasses and took a sip before you asked what was going on.

“Three glasses, are we having company?”

He took a large mouthful from one glass before answering yes, nodding as he replied. Well this was different, up until now it had only been yourself and Kylo on these drinking sessions. You hoped whoever the third person was they would be interesting. A bleep at the door, you assumed it was the last of your party, and drained the last of your glass, reaching to refill it as Kylo moved to answer the door. You were replacing the bottle when Kylo walked back into the room, leading the most attractive woman you’d ever seen by the hand. You raised an eyebrow in question as he sat her down on the couch, and sat between you both picking up his glass.

“(y/n) this is Lyra, Lyra this is (y/n).”

You stammered a polite hello, and watched as Lyra picked up the third glass sipping delicately from it, before leaning to whisper something in Kylo’s ear. He pointed to the bedroom door, and she stood to leave taking her glass with her. Once alone you spoke again, the wine making it difficult to hide the bitter tone.

“So I take it you and Lyra know each other quite personally then?” You knew you had no business being jealous, but you couldn’t help it.

“If by personally you mean have I fucked her, then no, I haven’t, not yet.” The corner of his mouth turned up in an amused smirk, which only pushed your jealousy into something else; anger, hurt. You stood quickly, downing the rest of your wine for courage.

“Well you’ll need to excuse me so I can leave you two alone, since you won’t be needing me around.” You slammed the glass on the table, furious with him, and spun on your heels to leave.

“Oh?” it was more of a small noise than a reply but you stopped in amazement, what sort of reply was oh? By the maker he was making you angrier, how stupid could he be to try and rub your nose in it and expect you to sit and watch, all because you wouldn’t. He stood quicker, less confident now, all trace of smugness gone from his voice. He took hold of your arm, seeming almost desperate to stop you leaving.

“I don’t expect you to sit and watch anything.”

What exactly was he playing at? As if on cue Lyra had appeared from the bedroom. Wearing just her black lace bra and underwear, she leaned seductively against the door frame watching you. You returned her stare, letting your eyes roam her half naked body, dam she was hot! If you’d have seen her in a bar she was the sort of woman you’d watch all night, but be too tongue tied to actually speak to.

“Lyra is a prostitute.”

Well that explained why she was so dam attractive, but still not why he had insisted on bringing her here. Was this revenge? You had heard he could be petty, but had so far avoided this side of the man being directed at you. “I brought her here for you, you said, he said you can sleep with other women” You stared at him open mouthed, too shocked to even think a reply, let alone voice a reply to the man’s comment.

“Look (y/n) I give you my word that I won’t do anything you haven’t already let me do,” He stepped closer, dipping his head to you, his mouth so close you could almost feel his lips against your ear as he pleaded. “will you, will you let me watch her fuck you?” You weren’t sure which was hotter; the question, or the desire so plainly displayed on his face. You realised how vulnerable he had made himself for you. Despite having no idea if you’d reject him, he had set this up, allowed another to possibly see him fail. You turned to look away from him, and back at Lyra as she walked slowly over to you, stopping so that you were effectively trapped between the two, and gently turned you to face her.  
“Commander Ren has made me aware of your limitations, providing it’s not an intimate area he can touch or kiss you there, but I can touch anywhere. I can fuck you for him?”

His hot breath on your neck was the first reminder that he was there, she stepped forwards pushing your back, flush to his chest. You nodded your head once, slowly and let go, leaning forward to kiss her. The Commanders arms wrapped around you, holding you firmly against him, as she deepened the kiss, her tongue gently slipping past your lips to dance against your own.

He groaned as he watched you both, his plump lips caressing your neck, making you pussy throb. You’d mewled as he bit down, lightly on the hollow near your shoulder. A sound which had him pulling you away from her, almost dragging you both across the room to his bedroom.

As often as you’d been in his quarters, you’d never been in his bedroom before. A huge bed dominated the room, at the end a padded couch faced it, both softly illumined by candles. Once inside the room he let go of Lyra, to stand you before the bed threading his hands into your hair, crushing his lips to yours, before moving to stand before the couch. He watched as Lyra undressed you, his eyes moving to appraise your naked skin as each area was revealed to him, until you finally stood naked before him. You blushed at his boldness, and as his eyes met yours he murmured how beautiful you were.

He pulled you onto the bed, laying beside him as Lyra moved to sprawl behind you, kissing your neck, running one hand up your stomach, to stroke the sides of your breasts. Toying with each nipple until they stood proud against your flesh, teasing him, reminding him of what he couldn’t have. He kept his word and laid beside you, his mouth furiously attacking you, his hands skimming dangerously close. But never touching anything not permitted, her hands touching everywhere.

Between his rough teasing, and her gentle caresses, they soon had you sighing against his mouth. Lyra’s hand skirted your hip, pulling you onto your back, as she trailed her tongue down your neck. She whispered in your ear to watch; as Kylo sat up to take his shirt off.

You had seen and felt him clothed often enough to know the man was toned, but the sight of his naked chest had you biting your lip once more, fingers twitching as you longed to run them across the expanse of his muscles.

He pulled his back straighter looking down at you, his lips curling into a barely perceptible smirk, watching your predicament.

“You though I was the only one she was teasing?” he tutted. “Remember, so long as it’s nothing intimate it doesn’t count as somewhere we can’t touch.” He murmured, before he leaned forwards to re-claim your lips, running one hand up your side. Trailing one finger under the swell of both your breasts, whilst with the other he took you hand in his, placing it in the middle of his chest.  
You ran your hand across his chest and up the side of his neck, marvelling at how felt beneath your fingertips, a contrasting mix of scars and moles, littering his pale skin. Maker he was gorgeous. You ran your fingers back down towards his abdomen, your other hand joining it there, and brushed past his nipples.  Soliciting a gasp from him, before he quickly grabbed your wrists, his hands so large he held both easily in one fist, to pin them above your head. Growling his admonishment.  


“Nipples on both of us count, your rules, you stick to them.”

  
Lyra had moved to trail kisses down your collar, her mouth seeking your sensitive nipples, her tongue and teeth paying equal attention to them. Lathing them before sucking one into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it. Your legs tangling together, body squirming, hips desperately seeking friction, anything that would help quench the throbbing between your legs.  As if jealous your attention had been stolen from him Kylo blew on your exposed nipple, the cold air teasing the softening flesh back to a hardened peak.

It wasn’t touching, but it was the closest he could get.  The noise you made had his eyes widening, his pupils dilating so far they made his already dark eyes look black. He crawled to between your legs, pushing your thighs further apart.  Kneeling between them he brought his face close to your exposed cunt, watching closely as Lyra ran her hand down your hips dipping between the apex of your thighs. Her fingers explored your cunt, stroking your outer lips before sliding between them, spreading them open, so that you were completely exposed to him.

Your cheeks flushed at her actions.  True to his word he didn’t touch you, but he was so close now that if he extended it his tongue could have. He studied you intently, kneeling between your thighs, and you wondered what could have been so enticing.

He spoke into you, his breath so close it tickled you, making your inner walls clench.

“Your so wet,” He teared his gaze away only to look back at your face, breathlessly marvelling. “you’re dripping onto my sheets.”

He dipped his face down to the wet patch, and you watched, transfixed as he inhaled deeply though his nose. “You smell heavenly, gods I wish I could taste you”

On cue Lyra slipped her two of her fingers into your slick channel, pumping them twice before she removed them.  Slowly pulling one finger up to her mouth, maintaining eye contact with him she pushed it between her lips, her tongue darting out to lick between the knuckles clean.

Snarling he reached for the other finger, but she was quicker; she brought it instead to your lips.  Smearing your wetness over them, before he could snatch at her hand. He pouted at your teasing, and you sucked her finger into your mouth.

She reached a hand to his head, pushing it towards your mouth. His tongue darted out to lick your lips, then slid between them seeking to wring all taste of you from your mouth.  He sucked your tongue into his mouth, pulling away to watch Lyra’s ministrations. She had returned her fingers to your cunt, lowering her mouth to press her lips to your hip, before driving between your legs.  Replacing the fingers on your clit with her tongue, as she instead slipped two of them back inside of you.

He palmed himself through his trousers as he watched you both, before unfastening them, pulling them down to reveal his hard cock. It was beautifully long, heavy and thick.  You licked your lips, watching as he stroked himself, a drop of pre-cum already forming at the tip. He collected it on his index finger, and you watched enviously as he bought it to his mouth.

You wondered what would he taste like and he swallowed.  Leaning back on his side to kiss you, his fingers encircling his length once more.

“Make her cum,” he begged breathlessly.  Pressing his forehead to yours, his hands to your waist, as he held onto you, like driftwood in a storm. The fingers inside you moved with vigour, her speed increasing, as she expertly tongued you.  Sucking your clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue rapidly over it.

The feelings were so intense, and that he was here watching you made it hotter to you. Your entire body had begun to tremble, your muscles tensing ready. His lips where against your neck once more, sucking flesh into his mouth.  Teeth nipping at your shoulder, before he took your face between both his hands forcing you gaze to him.

“Look at me (y/n),” He demanded, and you couldn’t have looked away if you wanted to. His eyes holding you captive, like some prey about to be devoured. He wanted to watch you as you broke. You did, your back arching, as you moaned his name. Knowing that despite it being her ministrations, it was for him that you came. This time Lyra held her fingers to him, and you watched fascinated as she allowed him to grasp her wrist, licking your essence from them. Groaning as he sucked them into his mouth, before leaning forward to kiss her.

You knew why he kissed her and not you.  He seemed desperate to devour everything of you he was offered, and you lay exhausted between them both.

“You’re not done yet.” His voice in your ear made your eyes snap open, looking at him in question. You were about to point out that she, and you had done as he requested.  But the feral look he shot you made you stop, all gentleness had gone from his voice. He stood stalking slowly towards the end of the bed; all the grace of a large cat, and you watched him.  Your heart stuttering in excited fear as he knelt, his had reaching for your ankle.

He pulled your legs roughly off the bottom of the bed.  His other hand against your stomach, holding you in place whilst he pushed his face close to yours, his teeth grinding together as he spoke.

“I believe I said I wanted to watch her fuck you.”

You hadn’t noticed Lyra slipping back into the room. She had stripped off her underwear and was now naked except for a quite large, very realistic strap on.

Okay, you gathered now the by fucking, he’d meant this. He pulled her to stand in front of himself.  His hands roaming her body, satisfying he need to touch something, and reached between her legs, sliding two fingers inside her sex.  Pumping them hard.

Even his fingers where huge you realised, pouting at being left untouched, wishing they were instead inside of you. He studied you for a while, enjoying the torment he was inflicting.  Pushing her to her knees before you, the head of her cock lined up with your pussy. He moved to stand to the side of you, his face glued to the spot between your thighs, as Lyra guided the tip of the dildo to you. Slowly working it into your sopping twat.

You moaned wantonly as she sheathed it inside of you, throwing back your head as its length and girth stretched you.  Filling you like you'd never felt before. You could feel the tip nudging your cervix when she pulled your hips flush to her own, thrusting her hips once firmly into you.

“How does it feel?” You wanted to reply to him but couldn’t. Lyra had started rolling her hips; the sensations you felt as she fucked you making it impossible for your mind to form words. Suddenly her thrusting stopped, and you cried out in frustration as Kylo knelt behind her, his hands on your legs. His body pressing her into you, so you couldn’t move.

“How does it feel?” he demanded, this time his voice louder, harsher, more demanding.  You mewled in frustration, trying to rock your hips, to gain friction.  Finding yourself unable to move as he force froze you in place. Shit, you’d forgotten he could do that, you stammered your desperate reply, his face smug as you told him how good it made you feel and how realistic it felt.

“It’s so you know how it would feel.”

It took a moment to realize what his word meant; the prosthetic cock inside you was an exact copy of his own. If you had allowed him to fuck you himself, then that was exactly how it would feel inside you. As if to reiterate that fact, he thrust his own cock hard into Lyra.  His hands reaching to force you to a sitting position, snaking around to your thighs.  Pulling you firmly against her, closer to him.

You felt the force of him rutting his cock into her.  Each thrust causing the one inside you to echo the movements of its master.  Pressing her against you, driving her deeper into you. His pumping became faster, harder.  His moans more lustful, and you realised why he had chosen this position. Every thrust of his hips drove her into you, enabling him to control the pace: he wasn’t touching you, but he was fucking you.

He towered over you both, continuing his relentless assault, never once taking his eyes off you.  Watching your breasts bounce, and you gasp.  Each thrust spurred you closer to your approaching climax. You knew you were close, and you wanted to feel what it would feel like; to cum around the echo of his cock.  Thinking how his real one would twitch and throb, if it was inside of you. His teeth ground together, and he told you to hurry.  Letting you know he was close to completion too. Your fingers found your aching nub rubbing it, desperately trying to give him one last show before he came. Lyra pinching your nipples, rolling them between her thumb and forefingers, spurring you on.

You broke for the second time that night. Your orgasm washing over you like a tidal wave, your cunt clenching violently against the cock inside you. Two more thrusts from him and he was done.  You watched as he pulled out of her, standing whilst he fisted his cock.  Moaning your name, cum spraying all over her lower back. Laying down to panting in exhaustion besides you.

Eventually he helped you up the bed, and you both lay on your backs next to each other. Eyes locked together, neither of you touching. You finally reached out a shaky hand, stroking his hair from his cheeks.  Trailing you finger across the features of his face.  You should leave, Lyra had snuck out ages ago.

You gathered your strength, turning to your side, ready to sit up.  Your high fading as you took stock of the events that had befallen you. Taking a breath to speak, deciding it was wisest to move, to put some distance between yourselves.

He spoke before you could offer your goodbyes, his voice absolute.  Neither a request nor a command he pulled you back into his arms, covered you with his sheets.  Just a statement of facts as he tucked your tiny chin under his own.

“ **No**.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is weird to write and I'm still not sure I've got it though i've given it a bloody good shot.  
> The whole theory behind the story was based on a late night drunken conversation between friends. We discussed if we would cheat on our partners with a fictional charater, if they where real. Which got me thinking. Whilst the fictional charater discussed didn't fit our what was and wasn't cheating I think Kylo Ren did. So I wrote the story around him.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it and any suggestions on what I could do better would be welcome, just please word it nicely.


End file.
